Satellite communication in aircraft generally requires twelve to thirty-six inch Ku and Ka band antennas. Satellite communication is necessary for high speed data communication in an aircraft. Smaller aircraft are limited in size and do not have adequately fuselages space to carry the antennas necessary for high speed Internet access. Thousands of existing single aisle aircraft are capable of hosting on-board wireless access, but are limited to on-board movies and games without any internet connectivity.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for providing internet access in aircraft incapable of housing Ku and Ka band antennas.